It is well known in motor vehicles such as passenger cars, vans, motor homes, and buses to provide a hook upon which a conventional clothes hanger may be engaged to carry a garment. A disadvantage of such conventional garment hanging systems is that the garment hangers tend to bounce off the garment hook when the vehicle hits a bump.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a garment hanging system in which the garment hook would be more positively retained on the vehicle mounted garment hook so that the hanger would not bounce off the hook when the vehicle hits a bump or turns a corner.